Enterprises and their customers interact with each other for a variety of purposes. For example, enterprises may engage with existing customers and potential customers to draw their attention towards a product or a service, to provide information about an event of interest, to offer incentives or discounts, to solicit feedback, to provide billing related information, and the like.
Similarly, the customers may initiate interactions with the enterprises to enquire about products/services of interest, to resolve concerns, to make payments, to lodge complaints, and the like.
Typically, an interaction between a customer and an enterprise may involve one or more interaction channels. Examples of an interaction channel may include a Web channel, a voice channel, a textual chat channel, an interactive voice response (IVR) channel, a social media channel, a native mobile application channel, and the like.
In some example scenarios, the customer may wish to transition the interaction from one device and/or interaction channel to another device and/or interaction channel and may therefore add, change or delete an interaction channel. Similarly, the enterprise may wish to transition a customer interaction to another interaction channel better suited to completing a particular transaction with the customer.
The transitioning of interaction channels, or more specifically, the addition/deletion of interaction channels must be performed smoothly and effectively in the eyes of the customer. If the transition is not seamless, the addition of an interaction channel, deletion of an interaction channel, or the transition of the interaction from one device to another can be very frustrating and can lead to customer abandoning the exchange.